


In Plain Sight

by PuzzlingApproach



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Not Harry or Louis), 19 Year Old Harry, 19 year old Louis, 19x19, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Character, Concerts, Fluff, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Internet, Interviews, M/M, Ordinary!Louis, Past Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Singing, Singing Competition, Smut, Tour, Violence, chatroom, email, famous!harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzlingApproach/pseuds/PuzzlingApproach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenagers deal with a lot. Famous nineteen year olds deal with even more. On top of the stress of coming to terms with his sexuality, Harry has to face the fact that Ryan Gallahger, fifth member of One Direction, is slowly running them in to the ground. Trying to escape from the never ending pandemonium that comes with being Harry Styles, Harry finds himself in an internet chatroom speaking to a mischievous boy who might have something to teach him about the art of keeping secrets without keeping them at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Stranger:  _Send me a pic of your dick?_

Conversation ended. Say hello to your new partner!

Stranger:  _Send me a pic of your dick?_

Conversation ended. Say hello to your new partner!

Stranger:  _Send me a pic of your dick?_

Conversation ended. Say hello to your new partner!

Harry let out an annoyed sigh, resonating from deep within his chest. He couldn’t help but wonder if everyone on this website was completely and utterly the same. Apparently they were all after some shit amateur porn, only wanting a dissatisfying wank as opposed to actually using the site for what it was intended— having simple, no-strings-attached conversation. 

Stranger:  _Send me a pic of your dick?_

He blinked at the screen. He'd maybe feel a little disappointed in how redundant these people were if it weren't for the exhaustion clouding his mind.

Just as he was about to click the little button labeled as ‘next partner,’ a new message appeared under the first.

Stranger:  _Please don’t actually do that!_

He paused with his mouse hovering over the little blue button, a spark of curiosity muddling its way through his sleepy brain. Why would such contradictory demands come from the same person? He had been planning on ditching this duplicate stranger, and possibly the website all together, but he found himself waiting. 

Stranger:  _Sorry, I have just gotten that message about six times in the last three and a half minutes and was wondering what could possibly be the appeal. So I decided to try it out for myself._

The corners of Harry's lips quirked in to just the slightest hint of a smile, lost somewhere between relieved and amused. Finally, he may have found someone actually worth his attention. This stranger could be what he had been looking for, the distraction he so badly needed. He was stressed out, and the helpless feeling that came with it was killing him. The other boys were getting just as fed up with it all as he was. Everything was tense, always. From the moment he woke up until his eyes finally closed for the last time at the end of the night with his ears still ringing, there was tension.

All Harry wanted was a nice conversation with someone whose life was likely to be a whole lot less complicated than his own. He needed that conversation; perfectly meaningless, anonymous— nothing that would attract the attention of thousands of screaming girls.

You:  _Yeah? Draw any conclusions, mate?_

Stranger:  _My vast scientific knowledge leads me to believe it’s the rhyming aspect. Say it out loud a few times, it’s rather catchy ;)_

Harry is stuck between rolling his eyes and laughing, but settles on letting his lips twitch in to a small smile. Mostly at the thought of someone actually saying it out loud or repeating it enough times to get it stuck in their head like a song with too much radio play. Like his own.

You:  _I’m sure it'll make its way in to some famous rap eventually, if it hasn’t already_

Stranger:  _I have to agree with you there, I heard one about ‘Steppin’ on a leprechaun’ once._

The mental image of Niall being squashed by a giant foot skittered across Harry’s mind and he bit his lip to keep his smile from getting too dopey. His mind was more tired than he thought, that or the joint he’d shared with Zayn earlier still wasn’t out of his system. Before he had the time to think, let alone write, a response, a new message popped up on the screen.

Stranger:  _Do you live in the UK?_

You:  _Maybe, why?_

Stanger:  _Well obviously I’m only on here to get in to some hot bloke’s pants, what do you think?_

You:  _No, I thought exactly that._

Stranger:  _You offend me, sir! ;) And actually, no, I was only wondering because you called me ‘mate’. It seemed a descent assumption as any._

You:  _Why not question someplace else, like Australia maybe?_

Stranger:  _Well, seeing as you are not denying it, I am just going to go with my original assumption. Complaints?_

Harry was actually grinning now, enjoying the bit of cheeky banter that was popping up on the screen. Finally, a conversation not entirely made up of someone trying to convince him to take a picture of his dick. It was a breath of fresh air, really.

You:  _Nope, you're right. Should I assume you live in the UK, too?_

Stranger:  _Sorry, I am not so free about giving out personal information :P_

You:  _Are you trying to insinuate something? ;)_

Stranger:  _Only that you are, in fact, looking to get in my pants. Don’t get me wrong, I’m flattered, but I’m knackered and just can’t be bothered tonight._

You:  _So you are from the UK._

Stranger:  _Why not question someplace else, like Australia maybe?_

You:  _Well, seeing as you are not denying it, I am just going to go with my original assumption. Complaints?_

Harry couldn’t help but to chuckle at how they were mockingly quoting each other, wondering if the Stranger was doing the same on the other side of the screen.

Stranger:  _Nope, but damn, I gave myself away. Guess I’m just as much of a slag as you! We both know the only reason you were still here when I sent that message saying not to send a nude was because you were already looking for a camera ;)_

You:  _Don’t get your hopes up, I’m way out of your league._

Stranger:  _How dare you!_   _But on that note, I was serious when I said I was completely knackered. Night!_

You:  _Wait_

The next day, Harry would blame it on his fatigue. It really was the only reasonable explanation. After all, hadn't he specifically been looking for some no-strings-attached conversation? But, for whatever reason, as the dark haired lad sat on his bed with his laptop resting easily on his legs, he didn’t want this conversation to end indefinitely. He truly was enjoying the easy flow of their conversation, the wit refreshing when surrounded by his tedious days of interviews and management and Ryan  _fucking_  Gallahger.

He was actually enjoying himself and wanted nothing more than to continue the teasing chat between the two. And who knew how long it'd take searching through a sea of dick pic requests to find another person to talk to? Months, probably. Harry didn't want to waste that kind of time. But it wasn't exactly like he could just give out his phone number, he may have been exhausted and a tiny bit intoxicated but he wasn't a complete idiot.

You:  _What’s your email address?_

Stranger:  _Why?_

You:  _So we can keep talking, you weirdo. I think i like talking to you, so why let the good times end? ;)_

Stranger:  _I'm the weirdo, but you're the one wanting to email like its 2005 or something lol whatever, glad to be of service. Just don’t stalk me or anything. I'm not sure how you could do so with nothing but an email address, but you never know...mustlovecarrots@email.net_

You:  _I’ll send you an email sometime._

Stranger:  _What, don’t I get yours in return?_

You:  _Are you kidding? You could be a stalker!_

Stranger:  -.-

A loud laugh found its way out Harry’s mouth, and yeah, it was definitely the exhaustion. 

You:  _Goodnight, stranger :D_   

Stranger:  _Goodnight. And I am expecting an email so that I can have your information and stalk you in return._

You:  _Deal._

With that, Harry closed out of the browser and switched off his laptop. His eyelids drooped in the sudden darkness of his bedroom and after placing the computer on the floor next to his bed, he made himself comfortable. Already, only moments later, he found that he almost missed the stranger. As odd as it sounded, and he admitted to himself freely that it sounded odd, talking to that stranger had been the most normal conversation he’d had in weeks. It wasn’t forced and it didn’t have an ulterior motive. How could it? The stranger didn’t know he was Harry Styles, member of the world famous boy band One Direction. The stranger, as far as he knew, had nothing to gain from having any kind of friendship with Harry and he was grateful. Anymore, the only others he could trust that way were Zayn, Niall, and Liam.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kudos or comments are greatly apprectiated :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [wallfuckedlou](http://wallfuckedlou.tumblr.com/) or [ptxmitchie.tumblr.com](http://ptxmitchie.tumblr.com/)


	2. Author's Note

**IPS is officially on hiatus. While I am not writing, I am having the old chapters beta'd to make them better because whenever I look back I cringe.**

**My plan is to complete this story in private and then post it for you all to read.**

**I haven't forgotten about this, I'm just really busy right now and yes that's an awful excuse but writer's block is a really hard thing to get through. I'm not sure right now when I'll be finished, so I'm not making any promises or putting myself on a certain timer. It only stresses me out worse. I will be completing this, but it's going to take some time so I hope you understand.**

**I have taken down all the chapters past the prologue, because I am changing some things that would confuse people if the beginning chapters have already been edited but the later chapters haven't been yet. They will all be back up soon enough!**

If you want to follow me: [wallfuckedlou](http://wallfuckedlou.tumblr.com/) or [ptxmitchie.tumblr.com](http://ptxmitchie.tumblr.com)

Other things:

-I did a prompt fill... 

[Kink Therapy](../../1017849) Prompt:  _Where Louis and Harry don’t know each other but they both have to go to a sex kink therapy group. Harry has a problem where he’s obsessed with sticking random household products inside of people during sex because he gets off on it and Louis has a problem where he’s overly submissive. At the end of the group meeting, Harry convinces Louis to come home with him. They forget everything they learned and their kinks come out. Sub!Louis & Dark!Harry_ 

\- I wrote some smut for this story: [Words](../../../790460/chapters/1493261) (High School AU, mute!Louis, new kid!Harry) so I hope you like that :)

 

That is all! Thank you so much to the people who have read this and are patiently waiting for an update :) I love you all so much and it means a lot that you take the time to look at this lousy story.

THANKS xxx

(I'll be deleting this author's note when I post the new chapters)


End file.
